


Smooth Sailing

by audrey1nd



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Smut, Woman on Top, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrey1nd/pseuds/audrey1nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli and Ginn's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth Sailing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I've been rewatching SGU and realizing how depressing it is, so I decided on some Eli/Ginn first time fluff/smut to lighten the mood. Enjoy!

During his time at MIT, Eli learned quite a lot. Though not necessarily what he was meant to be learning. Stick enough awkward geeks together, give them some alcohol and a lot can happen. So while Eli had stagnated after MIT and was awkward and wasn't really sure how to make the first move, he definitely knew what to do after that first move had been made.

It was pretty much smooth sailing after Ginn kissed him for the first time. They'd also stopped posting a guard outside her door, so when she told him to come by after a few days of furtive make outs while Greer looked the other way, he didn't have to be embarrassed about them knowing he was there.

He walked to Ginn's quarters, hands sweaty. He was nervous; it'd been a while since MIT. He knocked and after a while, he heard, "Come in." Eli pushed on the button to open her door and found her sitting on her bed.

In nothing but her underwear. Which was also leather. Or at least it looked like it. It must have been more comfortable and breathed better than actual leather, otherwise the Lucian Alliance (and pretty much every bad guy they encountered) wouldn't wear so much of it.

"Eli, close the door," Ginn laughed from her perch as he stood staring.

Eli startled out of his thoughts about the breathability of leather and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "Uh, hi," he said awkwardly.

What, he said he knew what to do, not that he was smooth.

Ginn laughed from her place on her bed before getting up and walking over to Eli. "Oh, Eli," she said as she stroked his face before kissing him.

Eli reciprocated enthusiastically, his hands flailing around a bit before resting on her waist. His large hands almost encircled her waist. As they kissed his hands moved upwards until one of them was cupping her breast. He broke away from their kiss. "Is this okay?" he whispered.

Ginn nodded enthusiastically. "You didn't think I was like this just for my own sake, did you?" she laughed. "I like you, Eli." She paused, giving him a considering look. "And I'd like you even more in just your underwear." She smirked as she slid her hands underneath his shirt.

Eli squirmed away as her hands slid up his sides. "Hey! That tickles!" He laughed before removing his shirt for her.

She looked up at him with those wide eyes of hers and Eli smiled, not feeling self-conscious at all. Not with the way she was smiling at him.

"Is this what you wanted?" Eli teased.

"Not quite," she laughed and kissed him again, her hands going to his belt and unbuckling it. She used the belt to move Eli so that his back was to the bed and pushed him down on it. She climbed on top of him and unbuttoned his pants. Eli helped her get them off and then they resumed making out. Eli was lying flat on his back with Ginn above him, her hands pinning his down above his head. 

She smiled down at him. Eli couldn't help grinning back. And then her hand slid down to cup him through his boxers. Eli bucked into her hand, groaning.

"Sorry, it's been a while," he said sheepishly, turning bright red.

Ginn just smiled that smile of hers at him, pulling at the waistband of his boxers. "Hopefully you haven't forgotten what to do."

"No, nope," Eli gasped as she took him in her hand. "I definitely still know what to do."

He had his hands free so he slipped them up her waist to cup her breasts. "Not quite sure how to get this off though," he laughed.

Ginn reached around behind her and slipped off her bra without stopping stroking him. She was officially the best girl he'd ever dated. If you could consider them to be dating. There weren't really many places to take someone on a date on the ship. Did taking her on a tour and make outs during math breaks count as dates? Eli was jerked out of his thoughts as she leaned scooted down his body to lick up his dick before taking it in her mouth. Eli's brain pretty much shorted out after that.

He was still breathing heavily, staring up at the ceiling, brain pretty much absent when Ginn reappeared in his line of vision. She grinned down at him.

"How you doing?"

Eli huffed a laugh. "Great. That was...great. Seriously." He brought his hand up to her face and drew her down for a kiss. His other hand drifted down to her small perky breasts, tweaking at her nipples as they kissed and then moving downward to stroke between her legs. Ginn gasped into his mouth and Eli let out a small laugh.

"Like that? I can feel how wet you are," he whispered into her ear as he pushed aside her panties and stroked at her lips.  
Ginn nipped at his mouth before sitting up. "Give me one second," she said as she shimmed out of her not-actually-leather underwear.

Eli grabbed at her hips, pulling them towards his face. "Does this work for you?" he asked, hesitantly. 

Ginn nodded, squeaking as he gave his first tentative lick between her legs. Eli gripped at her hips to steady her before licking at her clit. He brushed at it with his teeth, causing Ginn's hips to jerk.

"Good or bad?" Eli asked.

"Good, very good," Ginn gasped. She was leaning forward now, her hands holding her weight.

Eli smiled, glad he'd spent so much time with Sarah Greenblat freshman year, and resumed sucking on Ginn's clit. He removed one of his hands from her hip and slipped two fingers into her, moving in time with his tongue on her clit. He alternated speeds and pressure until Ginn with a writhing mess above him, her arms barely holding her up.

She ground her pussy into his face, whining, "Please, Eli. Stop teasing me."

Eli just grinned and sucked on her clit harder. He used his teeth just the littlest bit as he flicked at her clit with his fingers and she shuddered above him, her legs gripping at his head as she moaned loudly, her arms shaking. Eli worked her through it with his mouth, needing his hands to keep her from suffocating him.

Finally she stopped shuddering and moved so she was lying next to Eli, breathing heavily.

"I think that's the most exercise I've gotten in the last few weeks," she laughed.

"Then you're going to hate the drills Scott makes us do."

"I never said I was tired," she growled, kissing Eli and pinning his hands down. "But you'll probably need your energy if we're going to finish those calculations. We can go for round two after dinner."

Needless to say, there was a reason Eli and Ginn got on so well.


End file.
